school kiss
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: damn i kiss her , what should i do ? i want to kill her but..


(yoruzuya residence)  
gin was trying to wake kagura on her semester at school as usual kagura has also that lazy attitude like gin

"oi kagura when will you go to school 1st semester is about to finish and your still not going!"yelled gin

"5 more mintues" said kagura

"augh, fine be that way!come on shinpachi"  
gin and shimpachi made their way to the shool

(1st period)  
gin finally entered his class

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! CLASS IS STARTING!" yelled gin

"teacher!,teacher!.. can we go out?"said okita

"why would you go out?"

"because im sick,so i need to go"

"oh really you sure this isnt just a lame excuse?" said hinjikata

"just shut up mayanoise boy"

"mayonaise! everyone thinks i like mayonaise but the truth is im disguted with it"

okita just ignored hinjikata's yelling,and laid on his desk,  
suddenly the door open and kagura went in

"oh kagura you finally went to school,it's a miracle"said gin holding a piece of chalk

"im just here because there's no more sokonbu on the fridge"said kagura walking

"anyway , this is kagura yato you may now take your seat"

"im kagura yato whoever eats my sokonbu will get killed"

"teacher! there's no more seat left" said katsura

"what do you mean there's no seat are you blind there's a seat next to sougo ,kagura go seat there"yelled gin and so kagura sat next to okita

, after he sat down gin continued his lesson

"psst,psst oi new girl are you smart?" whispered okita

"of course im smart!,im so smart that i dont need to go to school" bragged kagura

"niceee.." said okita with an evil grim "ok class we have an activity quiz now and whover cheats on the quiz be sure you dont get seen"

announced gin

"WAIT GIN SINCE WHEN DID YOU TURN LIKE THAT!"

"oh? like this ? well since the producer made a school version of the gintama series" said gin

"not that i mean about being fair"

" what are you talking about were just having a short quiz"  
_damn it i dont know what the quiz about maybe i'll copy from this kid thoughted okita_

"oi yato are you smart can i copy your quiz" whispered okita kagura felled asleep beside him

"_SHE FALLED ASLEEP!_" thoughted okita

okita wrote on kagura's face,kagura finally woke up and was called by the class

"kagura there's something on your face" said otae

"oh were?"  
otae pointed her whole face and lend her a mirror

"OKITAAAAAAAAAAAA~! YOU ASS!" yelled kagura

"how did you know?" said okita

" because dimwit you left your name!"

"shit"okita look at kagura with an evil face" that could be any okita,do you want a fight huh!"

"you think im gonna back down saidst?"yelled kagura

they took out their weapons

"ahahah what could your umbrella do to my cannon ahahahahaha!"

"heh dont be so full of yourself with my umbrella i slayed bad people with this"said kagura

"why dont we just start?"said okita okita and kagura went out to the field "oi teacher are you sure this is allowed ?" said shimpachi

"oh? sure.. that's how people make friends" said gin sucking on his lollipop "she's not making friends she's making enemies!" said shimpachi "oh dont worry about it, anyway let's go back to the lesson"  
(outside)  
kagura shot her umbrella

_ "a gun? her umbrella is also a gun?"_ thoughted okita

" eheheeh...be careful or you'll be dead " said kagura

"heh"okita smiled and shot his cannon

"you thought your gonna hit me that easily? your just an amateur on the battlefield

" kagura suddenlt hit okita hard with her umbrella

"you thought im gonna be hit by that?"

okita returned fire, the shot was heard until gin's classroom,  
gin finally got out and yelled at the two

"YOU TWO STOP~!" gin look at kagura

" kagura you just started going to school and you started a fight!

kagura will you ever change!"

"eehh that student you have there is so annoying.. he needs to be killed!"

"kagura arent you kinda brutal in what your doing?" said shimpachi

"shimpachi arent you used to me?" said kagura

" sight* why dont we take a break " said gin and so they all went to the cafeteria

(cafeteria)  
"oi kagura,shimpachi what do we have for lunch?"said gin

"rice with egg on top" said shimpachi

" how many days have we been eating this?"asked gin

"i dont know.. i dont keep track of what im eating" said kagura

"we eat the same thing everyday, cant we eat something different"

" then why dont you buy ingridents, your the only one who keeps spending our money"

"why this is delicious and what do i care i wont be able to eat my sokonbu"yelled kagura

" well that's you not us! your brain is like a game it needs to be restart" said gin " that's right kagura that's only for you when you have a husband he'll definetly got mad at you!"

"I WILL NEVER GET A HUSBAND YA HEAR ME!"  
then otae sat on the table

"oh so your gonna get gin to marry you?" said otae eating her burned cooking

"WHOSE GETTIN MARIED! ME! OF COUSE NOT! the only guy im gonna marry is the one who invented those delicious chicken so when im with him im gonna have a never ending supply of chicken"(refering tto kfc)

"kagura that guy is dead" said shimpachi

finally they finished eating , after class they went back to their house and went to sleep

(the next day)  
"good morning class okey listen up to my lesson about algebra!" shouted gin and so gin started teaching algebra *YAwn*

"TEACHER KAGURA IS EATING THIS MORNING" yelled okita

"oi kagura dont eat in here ,( leave me a piece of egg will you?)

" no! im working here you see!" said kagura pointing her egg

" my work is bigger than yours!" yelled gin

" your just jealous on my food!"

" I AM NOT AND PUT THAT AWAY WERE HAVING CLASS!"

"since she's eating im gonna eat as well" said hinjikata getting his mayonaise

"that's right! why dont we eat while you teach teacher gin?" yelled katsura

" OF COURSE NOT! you wont learn a thing"

"but your already eating gin" said katsura pointing his lollipop then the class followed on and ate

(lunch time)  
kagura was eating her lunch when suddenly a can of cafe latte hitted her

"OKEY WHO THREW THAT!" yelled kagura on the next table was kagura raising his hand

"sorry my hand slipped"  
_"damn it okita your so annoying_"thoughted kagura and went back to eating

_"man your like a kid_" thoughted okita after kagura finished her meal she went to the restroom to get cleaaned_ "damn that okita what the hell is his problem man he's annoying im really gonna fight him.. no wait i'll just ignore him"_

(Second period)  
the next teacher is madao

"okey calss lets start!" said madao the students went in a moment of silence

"YOU ALL FAIL! ANSWER THIS AGAIN!" said madao as he slammed the papers on the teachers table

"man this teacher sucks" whimpwered okita on kagura "it'd rather have teacher gin,"okita looked at kagura "say kagura what is your relationship with gin?"

"huh?o i dont know i just found him in the street one day i also lived in the same house as him i dont have a pplace to go anyway"

"what just like that!" yelled okita

"why you ask?"

"oh nothing you seem really close"

"of course if im not close with him i wont be able to live in the same house with him, and i want to live on our house forever"

"ahhhh" said okita rolling his eyes

":( hmph"  
"man i wish you could just die already" said okita

"hahah you wish!"

"man it's nice to kill you! i want to see you suffer!"

and so the two of them went outside and fought away from the school

"say your prayers!" yelled okita

okita and kagura went head on, kagura was next to okita with her umbrella having eye contact, okita knew that he couldnt get close to her ,okita put his hands round her hips and pushed her down with a kiss in the lips after that okita raised his head

"OI SAIDST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" she said blushing okita was shock he didnt know what he had done he quickly rise up and ran

"_damn it i couldnt stop myself!_" thoughted okita blushing _"what was he thinking its embarassing but stil.._" thoughted kagura

(yorozuya residence)  
"GINNNNNNNN~! " yelled kagura

"oh kagura what is it gin is not home right now" said shimpachi " shimpachi why do guys kiss girls?"

"ohh well.. people do that when there "in love" said shimpachi "man that's gross"

"well that's nature kagura"  
"I DONT WANT TO EVER FALL INLOVE!" said kagura running the park

(the next day)  
"*sight*" kagura look at okita

"hmph"

"hey if your mad about what happen yesterday it's not what you think i manage to trip !" said okita

"(oh really then why did you put your hands on my hips?)heh!"  
kagura punch okita on the head

"hey why are you hitting me for no reason"

"you deserve it you asshole!"

" man what's with your mouth! its not ladylike you know!"  
"okita,kagura what are you two doing !" scolded teacher gin

"hmph nothing teacher " said kagura and the two both turned around

(edo's park)  
okita was on duty again and was walking on the park "_damn it she's so cute but i dont know what to do she's angry at me!" thoughted okita_

*bump*

"hey whatch were you going!oh sadist"

"china girl?"  
an awkward of silence felt from the atmosphere

"so what are you doing here?" asked okita

"i was just going home with my sokobu"  
kagura and okita walked on the park chewing both a sokonbu as they were walking they spotted a bench and sat

" i dont understand" whisepered okita

" what i cant understand you" said kagura " i said i dont understand!"

"understand what?"  
"you see" okita started to blush " im confuse there's time i want to kill you and theirs time i want to.."

"to?"

"to kiss you"  
kagura started to blush

"i should be the one saying that!" yelled kagura blushing

"huh?"  
"ever since you kiss me.. w-well i-i i dont know this feeling augh!"  
kagura facepalmed so hard

"china girl your starting to fall for me arent you?"  
"what! fall for you! well im .. just sick and confused!" said kagura

okita pat kagura on the head "im confused too kagura" said okita and kissed him on the head kagura started to blush

"waaaaaaah what are you think your doing!" said kagura blushing "theirs people here"

"why i kiss you on the lips didnt i?"

"shhhh dont say it loud!"

okita hold her hand and grabbed her umbrella covering their lips "w-wait saidst!"

*kiss*

*blush*

"dont you think your to fast?" said kagura

"oh come on i know you feel the same way" said okita "now then!" okita carried kagura in his hands " from this day onward your gonna live with me"

"what! no way sadist im going to live forever with gin"

"heh" people onthe park started looking at them "s-sadist please put me down"

"r-right"  
the both of them were blushing

"so shall i escort you home?"

"no thanks im good"

kagura grab her umbrella and went on

"Wait!" okita run toward her

_" i love you_" whispered okita

_"yeah yeah you to_o"

(the next day)  
class was starting and the room was filled with monitors

"okey class since their's this new gang on edo the goverment decided to put camera's on the park" said gin

"teacher here!" said shimpachi giving gin tapes \

"now lets see what's in edo's park" said gin

kagura and okita were both late when they found out about this

"good morning teacher" said the both of them

"oh kagura,okita you two have been fighting again?"  
"sorry teaacher" said the both of them "

anyway take your seat were just about to play the video on edo's park"

" teacher did you say edo's park?" said okita

*started playing the video*  
"oh look its okita and kaguraa" said otae

"TURN THAT PIECE OF CRAP OFFFFFFFFFFFF~!" yelled the two

**a/n a request by my friend not much fan of okikagu but i gave it a try**


End file.
